Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Challenge
Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc Challenge is a Video Game based from the original Danganronpa Game. Synopsis Hope's Peak Academy is home to Japan's best and brightest high school students — the beacons of hope for the future. But that hope suddenly dies when Makoto Naegi and his classmates find themselves imprisoned in the school, cut off from the outside world and subject to the whims of a strange, host little bear named Monokuma. He pits the students to win all the challenges 28, promising freedom to all the 15 students who can win the final challenge and leave the the school with all the elimination students, but if they failed one of his challenges, they will be trapped in the school forever with no way out. It's up to Makoto and his friends to find out who Monokuma really is and find out the truth about the school, and why he and the students been taken from the world they once knew. So he and the students are going to face all the torture challenge and win the game. Characters Makoto Naegi — The lucky student is a typical high school student with absolutely no remarkable talents or features. Normally, he wouldn't even have a chance at attending Hope's Peak Academy, but thanks to his ultimate talent, he was selected from a lottery among average students across the nation, and was invited to enter the school. His only real merit is that he's a little more upbeat and gung-ho than other kids his age. (Ultimate Lucky Student) Leon Kuwata — Leon acted as his high school's cleanup hitter during the national baseball championship tournament. Despite his refusal to ever practice, he's got enough natural talent that pro baseball scouts have already started courting him. He can be kind of obnoxious, but it's hard to hate him. (Ultimate Baseball Star) Sayaka Maizono — Sayaka is the cheerful head singer of an idol group with many fans and admirers all over the world due to her beautiful singing voice and amazing dancing skills. She and Makoto knew each other since middle school. (Ultimate Pop Sensation) Kiyotaka Ishimaru Mondo Owada — Mondo is the head of the biggest biker gang in Japan. He likes to refer to himself as a "man of mayhem." but his actions reveal him to be filled with justice and humanity. His professed motto is. "Actions speak louder than everything." (Ultimate Biker Gang Leader) Chihiro Fujisaki — Chihiro is a very slight, timid boy that somehow makes you think of a cute little bunny. In fact, he's often mistaken for an elementary school student. He's very quiet, but has an extraordinary ability when it comes to computers. (Ultimate Programmer) Yasuhiro Hagakure — Yasuhiro apparently has an inherent ability to predict the future through the use of his own intuition. He claims he's right at less 30% of the time, and that to get it right every single time "isn't fortune-telling— that's just supernatural!" He's been held back a few times because of unspecified woman problems, which makes him the oldest student at Hope's Peak. (Ultimate Clairvoyant) Hifumi Yamada — Hifumi has a certain charisma within his industry and is proud of the following he's cultivated. At a local school festival, he was able to sell over 10,000 copies of his latest creation— a stunning achievement by any measure. (Ultimate Fanfic Creator) Byakuya Togami — Byakuya is part of the family in charge of the international mega-conglomerate, the Togami Cooperation. As the her to the family business, he was raised harshly to prepare for his duties. He's full of pride, never bothering to hide his elitist disdain for those around him. He's also the only student trapped in thr school who seems to somehoe be enjoying their dire situation. (Ultimate Affluent Progeny) Toko Fukuwa — Toko is a successful novelist known for her stories about fragile young women. Despite being responsible for multiple best-selling romance novels, in person she's very withdrawn and has trouble relating to other people, often coming off as overly negative and hostile. (Ultimate Writing Prodigy) Sakura Ogami Kyoko Kirigiri — Kyoko is the only students at the school ehose ultimate talent is totally unknown. She displays a kind of severe beauty, but her past and thoughts are shrouded in mystery. She's reluctant to reveal her feelings, preferring simple to give Makoto, Sayaka, Leon and Ishimaru hints to push them in the direction of the truth. (Ultimate ???) Aoi Asahina Celestia Ludenberg "Junko ￼Enoshima" Episodes # Prologue (Welcome to Despair Academy) # To Win (Chapter 1) # Not So Happy Students (Challenge 1) # Sleep for Life (Challenge 2) # Dodgebrawl (Challenge 3) # Hope's Peak Got Talent (Challenge 4) # Phobia Factor (Challenge 5) # Boy's Life of Despair (Chapter 2) # Castaway Challenge (Challenge 6) # The Sucky Indoor (Challenge 7) # Up The Creek (Challenge 8) # Paintball Battle (Challenge 9) # If You Can't Take the Heat (Challenge 10, Chihiro's Elimination) # A Next Generation Legend! Stand Tall, Galactic Hero! (Chapter 3) # Who Can You Trust (Challenge 11, Toko's Elimination) # Basic Straining (Challenge 12 Hagakure's Elimination) # X-Treme Torture (Challenge 13 Hifumi's Elimination) # Class Trial Challenge 1 (Challenge 14, Celestia's Elimination) # Brunch of Disgustingness (Challenge 15, No Elimination) # No Pain, No Game (Challenge 16, Celestia and Toko's Return, and Celestia's 2nd Elimination) # Search, Do Not Destroy (Challenge 17, Sayaka's Elimination) # Hide, and Be Sneaky (Challenge 18, No Elimination) # Class Trial Challenge 2 (Challenge 19, Mondo's Elimination) # All*Star*Apologies (Chapter 4) # That's Off the Chain (Challenge 20, Sakura's Elimination) # Class Trial 3 Challenge (Challenge 21, No Elimination) # Hook, Line, and Screamer (Challenge 22, Toko's Second Elimination) # Hope Peak Academy's Gone Wild (Challenge 23, Byakuya's Elimination) # Tri By Tri-Armed Triathlon (Challenge 24, Ishimaru's Elimination) # Detention Class-Ture (No Challenge, Asahina's Elimination) # Are We There, Yeti (Challenge 25, Leon's Elimination) # I Triple Dog Dare You (Challenge 26, "Junko's" Elimination) # 100 Mile Dash; Pain of a Junk Food Junkie (Chapter 5, Everyone's All Here) # Deadly Life (Chapter 5, The Killing Game Challenge, Mukuro's Death) # Class Trial 4 (Challenge 27, Makoto Survived) # Ultimate Pain, Ultimate Suffering, Ultimate Despair, Ultimate Execution, Ultimate Death (Chapter 6, Kyoto's Eliminated) # Final Class Trial (Final Challenge) # Goodbye Despair High School (Junko's Execution, Makoto Win's Epilogue) Trivia * All the 23 Challenges were based on Total Drama Island * Confessions Room was added in Hope Peak Academy where the Students can reveal their personal thoughts on the game, get something off their chests, explain their plans, and cast votes for their fellow classmates. * The Elimination will begin in Episode 10 after Completing Ten Challenges. * Class Trial has turned into an Elimination Room where a student is removed from the competition, often occurring after they are voted for by the other students of their team or merged students. Monokuma will give out a golden Monocoin to the students who are safe, and whoever doesn't receive one is eliminated to the Detention of Loser. Sometimes, no awards are handed out to anyone at all. Generally, elimination ceremonies happen after the challenge. And no one will come out until two students has reach the final challenge in Chapter 5. * All Motives will be announced by Monokuma like Ten Million Dollars in Chapter 1, Challenge 10, Embarrassing and Shameful Memories in Chapter 2, Challenge 17, Sakura's Betrayal in Chapter 4, Challenge 20 and Killing Among Loves in Chapter 5. * Class Trial will begin at the Elimination Room, if one of the students sabotage the challenge, and whoever find the Traitor will be automatically eliminated to the Hallway of Loser.￼ But if they vote the wrong one, they be trapped in Hope's Peak Academy's forever. * Leon, Ishimaru and Sayaka will be Playable Characters for the Class Trial Challenge with Makoto in Chapter 3, Chapter 4, Chapter 5 and Chapter 6. Before they get eliminated and face the final challenge. Voice Cast * Makoto Naegi — (EN Bryce Papenbrook/JP Megumi Ogata) * Leon Kuwata — (EN Justin Cook/JP Takahiro Sakurai) * Sayaka Maizono — (EN Monica Rial/JP Makiko Ōmoto) * Kiyotaka Ishimaru — (EN Austin Tindle/JP Kōsuke Toriumi) * Sakura Ohgami — (EN Rachel Robinson/JP Kujira) * Aoi Asahina — (EN Felecia Angelle/JP Chiwa Saitō) * Byakuya Togami — (EN Josh Grelle/JP Akira Ishida) * Celestia Ludenberg — (EN Lindsay Seidel/Hekiru Shiina) * Chihiro Fujisaki — (EN Kara Edwards/JP Kōki Miyata) * Hifumi Yamada — (EN Tyson Rinehart/JP Kappei Yamaguchi) * Kyoto Kirigiri — (EN Caitlin Glass/JP Yōko Hikasa) * Mondo Oowada — (EN Christopher Sabat/JP Kazuya Nakai) * Toko Fukawa — (EN Carli Mosier/JP Miyuki Sawashiro) * Yasuhiro Hagakure — (EN Christopher Bevins/JP Masaya Matsukaze) * "Junko Enoshima" — (EN Jamie Marchi/JP Megumi Toyoguchi) * Monokuma — (EN Greg Ayres/JP Nobuyo Ōyama) Category:Dangan Ronpa Category:Comedy Category:Mystery Category:Humor Category:Total Drama